Metales Impuros
by Hesperos D
Summary: Una tarde Bakugou Katsuki roba su corazón, pero está bien. Él tiene el de Kacchan después de todo... O lo que queda de él. Corazones Desmontables AU. KatsuDeku AU.


**Pareja:** _Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku_

 **Disclaimer:** _BnHA no me pertenece._

 **Advertencia:** _Corazones Desmontables AU. KatsuDeku AU._

 **Resumen:** _Una tarde Bakugou Katsuki roba su corazón, pero está bien. Él tiene el de Kacchan después de todo... O mas bien lo que queda de él._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Metales Impuros**

 _._

* * *

 **I.**

La primera vez que ve el corazón de alguien más es a los cuatro años, las pequeñas manos de Kacchan son sudorosas, las palmas brillantes y los dedos inquietos.

Kacchan sonríe, e Izuku al no saber qué hacer sonríe de regreso, por alguna razón el corazón en su pecho se expande y reacomoda extrañamente.

Esa es la primera vez que sucede.

.

Cuando tiene cuatro años, está siguiendo a Kacchan por el bosque, el cabello le brilla como el trigo que le gusta ver a su madre en la televisión, cuando era llora por el esposo que no está, y se excusa que fue la escena en la televisión.

Es así de simple, el seguir a Bakugou Katsuki.

.

 **II.**

Un día Kacchan saca el corazón de su pecho y lo pone en una caja, solo están él, Kacchan y la luz mortecina.

—Los héroes no necesitan un corazón —y mientras tanto se forma una mancha oscura en la camisa blanca de Kacchan— solo me estorbaría.

Entonces la masa de venas y arterias cae en la caja de madera con un peculiar sonido metálico.

Izuku cree que está llorando. (No sabe si él o el corazón).

Pero en cuanto sus manos se estiran para llevarse el corazón de Kacchan consigo... Para ese entonces, Kacchan lo ha lanzado contra la pared, la parte posterior de la cabeza le duele, y la quemadura en el brazo hace que su piel huela extraño.

Y la caja está cubierta de tierra.

Tierra negra y congelada.

.

 **III.**

A los 10 años, salta la reja que alzaron los de la constructora.

Sus rodillas se lastiman al caer al otro lado, y los tobillos no resisten su peso, Izuku piensa que si tuviera un Quirk todo sería diferente, si tuviera uno, es posible que Kacchan no estuviera cada día hasta el amanecer en el medio del bosque.

Entrenando con su brillante Quirk, aprendiéndolo a manejar con nada más que su propio ingenio, su propia estrategia y sus propias tácticas... el cuaderno de Izuku, lentamente se llena con páginas de Bakugou Katsuki. Con dibujos de la madera que ahora está en cenizas en el bosque, con las marcas que dejan sus manos contra el suelo, y con la sangre de Katsuki que mancha lentamente el verde las hojas.

Izuku se arranca las uñas de las manos intentando desenterrar la caja de madera, arañando la tierra, esperando encontrar un pedazo de tabla y engranajes oxidados.

Al final, sangrante acuna el corazón de Kacchan entre los dedos, y vuelve a saltar la valla.

No mira atrás ni una sola vez.

.

Al día siguiente toda esa parte ha sido recubierta por una gruesa capa de cemento.

.

 **IV.**

El corazón de Kacchan es precioso, tan tenue...

La aorta esa tallada delicadamente, la cava es de ópalo, y las venas pulmonares tienen algo que su mente no sabe reconocer aun. La piel es suave al tacto y los vasos que lo rodean giran primorosamente.

A Izuku le gusta el sonido... Es un traqueteo suave como un motor en movimiento, embragues girando, los dientes moliendo la arena en un movimiento errático, casi doloroso.

Aun así, es tan frágil que Izuku no puede dejar de mirar.

Le gustan las partes de cuarzo traslucido que lo cruzan de lado a lado, y le gustan los engranajes metálicos que trastabillan, en ocasiones toma el corazón de Katsuki y lo deja bajo su almohada.

En ocasiones acuna el corazón de Katsuki contra el suyo.

Lo deja contra su pectoral izquierdo, y los engranajes le queman un poco la piel, hasta el punto de que en la mañana la carne sangra, y se cauteriza por la velocidad, pero Izuku no se arrepiente...

No se arrepiente porque eso evita que Katsuki se oxide y desparezca.

.

Sin embargo, en la escuela. Bakugou Katsuki no le habla ni una sola vez, Izuku se pregunta si Katsuki sabe que él tiene su corazón, o si cree que está bajo una pila de concreto.

.

 **V.**

Una tarde regresa a casa con el hombro adolorido, y la mejilla purpura... Entonces se arrodilla y saca la caja de madera que esta oculta bajo su cama, abre el seguro metálico y espera que el corazón de Kacchan este en perfecta forma.

Pero no es así, tiene una grieta en el lateral, y si no la cierra pronto se llenara de aire y polvo.

Corre a la ciudad por un conjunto de destornilladores y tornillos.

Sin embargo lo único que le venden en la ciudad son pedazos viejos de corazones que ya no sirven, partes que ni siquiera los relojeros quieren arreglar... Izuku sabe que nunca recibirán un corazón sin su dueño.

Sin embargo le regalan un libro sobre el mantenimiento básico, y una navaja suiza.

Izuku sabe que está solo, él y el corazón de Kacchan.

Un panorama desolador.

.

 **VI.**

Midoriya Izuku tiene doce años.

Nunca antes ha reparado un corazón.

Su padre decía que para todo había una primera vez, pero de lo que él hablaba en esa ocasión era de pescar camarones, no de tomar un cincel con los dedos resbalosos, y abrir un agujero en los órganos vitales de alguien más.

Una parte de él, maldice a su padre, y otra a Kacchan.

Cuando, su propio corazón está afuera de su pecho, le es imposible no compararlos, como el de Kacchan es más grande y como incluso agonizando tiene un color más cristalino que el suyo propio.

Como es que brilla como un diamante y en que su propio corazón es demasiado escueto en relojería y engranajes... Se disculpa de antemano con Kacchan, por reemplazar piezas de el con las suyas propias.

Es un sonido pecaminoso, que le hiela los huesos cuando golpea su propio corazon con fuerza contra la superficie afilada, se vuelve peor cuando los pedazos se mezclan con los de Kacchan.

Puede ver gotas en la superficie cuando termina de cerrar las aberturas con sus pedazos, con metales blancos y oro discordantes en todo sentido con las partes puras de Bakugou Katsuki.

Tiene una línea verde que lo recorre completamente desde la vena cava, pasando por todas las capas, tejida entre: el miocardio, el pericardio y el endocardio. Musculo y jade todo junto anudado, casi con odio, torcido con amor.

Cuando el trabajo está terminado, el corazón de Kacchan, ya no parece el corazón de Kacchan completamente.

Pero los mecanismos internos funcionan correctamente según las paginas ahumadas del libro...

Izuku supone que eso está bien.

Esa noche duerme arrullado bajo el sonido.

.

 **VII.**

A los trece años el corazón de Kacchan es una masa extraña de colores y engranajes, partes que han cicatrizado con piezas suyas, partes verdes como menta, y piezas de oro moteadas por toda la superficie.

Las piezas que están en su propio tórax, son los recambios del corazón de Katsuki, una amalgama de componentes dorados y filosos que queman cada vez que pone el órgano en su propio cuerpo.

La parte de esmeralda ha desaparecido casi completamente revuelto en ágata y ópalo, en plata y jade... Izuku no está seguro de que su corazón siga siendo completamente su corazón... Tampoco está seguro de que no lo sea.

Sin embargo, Izuku nunca ha puesto el corazón de Katsuki en el agujero.

Incluso cuando el corazón de Kacchan tiene más piezas suyas de las que puede contar con los dedos de la mano.

.

 **VIII.**

Cuando cumple catorce años conoce a All Might, y mientras esta acurrucado contra un refrigerador, el aliento es demasiado pesado, y el aire no entra correctamente a sus pulmones no puede evitar preguntarle.

—¿Es verdad que los héroes no tienen corazón?

All Might lo observa un largo rato, ve el sudor perlado en su piel, y ve sus mejillas rojizas y de alguna manera sabe que Izuku no pregunta por su propia curiosidad.

—No siempre... —dice— Hay algunos que se deshicieron de él, y hay otros que lo mantienen bajo llave, pero es mejor pelear con el corazón a la mano, evita la corrupción, joven Midoriya.

—¡Como se esperaba de All Might! —Izuku sonríe.

Pero All Might solo sacude la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que decía mi maestra.

E Izuku se pregunta qué clase de mujer era ella...

El pensamiento se disuelve rápido, la arena es demasiado cálida, y el traqueteo constante del corazón de Kacchan está grabado en su cabeza, hasta el punto que incluso sin estar ahí, suena como una campana en su cerebro.

Retumba entre sus huesos y lo arrulla para dormir.

.

 **IX.**

Una tarde Katsuki roba su corazón.

Levanta la camisa con dos dedos, ahora completamente funcionales... Hace un par de horas destrozados contra una masa de concreto que iba a caer sobre una de las personas que ahora llama sus amigos.

Tiene quince años, y la mancha en su camisa es ahumada, roja, y brillante, es la primera vez en la que alguien le quita algo tan importante, sin embargo no se siente como si se lo hubieran quitado del todo.

Tal vez porque siempre estuvo esperando que Kacchan se lo llevara.

Tal vez porque se sintió más como si se lo hubiera dado.

Izuku se lo hubiera dado si él lo hubiera pedido.

.

Así que deja que su cabeza golpee la almohada de nuevo, y se olvida de que su pecho es increíblemente liviano, y de cómo el sonido del corazón de Kacchan sigue sonando como cascabeles en su cabeza.

.

 **X.**

Hay gente que pierde sus corazones, la forma menos dolorosa es darlos, los dejan caer en las manos de otro sin ni siquiera saberlo, sin notarlo, no hay pena, pero tampoco gloria.

Existen otras personas que se los arrancan del pecho y los entregan a otros para darlos a su cuidado. Y existen otros que los roban peligrosamente, los arrancan y venden las piezas en el mercado negro.

Sin embargo los corazones arrancados usualmente son corazones completos, no pedazos y amalgamas como el suyo. Nadie intentaría arrancar el corazón de Midoriya Izuku.

Nadie hasta Bakugou Katsuki. (Sin embargo Izuku se lo hubiera entregado sin hacer preguntas) Por lo que él no cuenta del todo.

.

 **XI.**

Izuku pasa una semana entera sin un corazón en el pecho.

Sus pulmones se expanden a extensiones imaginadas, y su cuerpo entero es liviano con una pluma, es casi como si hubiera ataduras de ninguna clase. Y piensa que así es como se ha sentido Katsuki durante casi diez años.

Es así que mientras espera a que la escuela este lo suficientemente vacía como para ir a buscar a Kacchan, es cuando Todoroki-kun aparece.

En ocasiones Izuku piensa que Todoroki tiene un reloj que le permite aparecer en los momentos exactos, en momentos en los que de verdad se le necesita y en los momentos en los que no se le necesita.

—Midoriya. —dice un metro a la derecha, con el cabello brillando por la luz de la tarde.

—¿Sucede algo Todoroki-kun? —pregunta Izuku, y sabe perfectamente que su plan se ha arruinado, porque ahora Katsuki debe estar mas alla del puente, casi llegando a casa.

—Me gustaría intercambiar contigo. —añade, ahora poco más de 50 centímetros de distancia.

—¿Los apuntes...? —pregunta Izuku girando un poco la cabeza.

—Mi corazón.

Y el tiempo se detiene por completo... De alguna manera Izuku entiende que hizo Bakugou Katsuki una semana atrás.

—No puedes bromear con eso, Todoroki-kun. —Izuku se levanta de su silla obligando a Todoroki a darle espacio de maniobra— Un corazón es algo muy importante, no soy digno de llevarme el corazón de nadie.

Sin embargo en ese lapso, el corazón de Todoroki Shouto, está en esas manos pálidas de uñas perfectas.

—Es muy bonito...

Son las palabras que se le escapan a Izuku de la boca, porque comparado al suyo el corazón de Todoroki es una pieza decente. Los ventrículos están separados, uno es rubí que logra quemar sus ojos al ponerlo a contra luz, y el otro es antracita glacial...

Las válvulas suenan como _piccolos_ , y existe un parche particular... como una mancha carbonada en la parte izquierda. Muy cerca de la arteria pulmonar.

Sin embargo, eso es algo pequeño comparado al órgano que ahora no tiene.

Izuku piensa que es sorprendente, este corazón nunca ha necesitado mantenimiento, y si se lo han dado, ha sido con un profesional.

No con un niño de 12 años y un manual anticuado.

—Puedes tenerlo. —afirma el.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun —se excusa Izuku—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Pero...

Izuku decide optar por la vía más rápida, toma una de las manos del muchacho que esta frente a él, alejándolo de la puerta que le permitiría escapar de esa habitación en la que el aire ahora es viciado y extravagante, y mantiene el corazón lejos de su pecho, cuando la palma fría de la mano de Todoroki está contra su pecho.

—¿Que estas...? —pregunta visiblemente confundido.

—No tengo ninguno para darte a cambio. —es la respuesta de Izuku, y no sabe si sus ojos están siendo sinceros, o si se siente rompiéndose por dentro.

—¿Te lo robaron...? —susurra impresionado, e Izuku no sabe qué clase de imagen mental tiene Todoroki de su desbaratado corazón.

Los ojos de Izuku se mueven de izquierda a derecha antes de decir algo que a los oídos de Shouto debería sonar como una completa mentira.

—Más bien nunca he tenido uno propio.

E Izuku, increíblemente, no está mintiendo.

.

 **XII.**

—Hoy dejaste tu corazón en casa, Izuku.

Regaña su madre desde la cocina, el delantal gira y la espátula en su mano parece pesada, puede ver las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y el cansancio en sus hombros.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso con eso —dice ella amenazándolo—, no creo en eso de que los héroes guarden su corazón, y sé que ahora vas a la U.A. pero deberías ser cuidadoso.

Izuku asiente.

—Lo encontré debajo de la cama, Izuku.

No se ve capaz de responder, porque no sabe si reír o llorar ahora que el corazón de Kacchan está siendo confundido con el suyo propio...

Izuku cree que lo más factible, es hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Aun así, Izuku asiente ante las palabras de su madre.

.

 **XIII.**

Lo encuentra sobre la almohada.

Lo toma entre sus dedos, y revisa como los engranajes giran perfectamente acompasados, como el cuarzo esta ribeteado de verde, y como existe metal afilado, brotando de los lados.

Como es que ahora las manos que tallaban y pulían están tan llenas de cicatrices como el corazón en sus manos.

Con una mano desabotona su camisa, y a al bajar la barbilla ve como su pecho tiene una pequeña mancha de humo, prueba de que le habían robado...

El corazón de Kacchan gira más rápido en su mano, ansioso de por primera vez en casi 10 años estar dentro de alguien, cumpliendo al fin su función. Los engranajes le cortan la piel de los dedos por la velocidad, y tajan un poco en el esternón cuando está completamente en su pecho.

Por un momento cae de espaldas en el colchón, las pupilas en midriasis.

El verde en sus ojos son dos anillos delgados que no enfocan nada, tragados por la pupila negra y los dedos de los pies curvados contra la madera del suelo, y las manos apretadas en los bordes de las sabanas.

Cuando despierta de nuevo, las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro y la saliva era una mancha húmeda en el tejido blanco, revuelto.

Eso se había sentido _bien_.

Aterradoramente bien.

.

 **XIV.**

Cuando va a cenar con su madre no puede evitar tocar su pecho un par de veces, es extraño... Es tan cómodo que casi no creería que ese es el corazón de alguien más.

Es un ajuste perfecto, y el nivel de quemadura adecuada.

Espera que Kacchan no se asuste demasiado de ver su corazón, cubierto de piezas naranjas, de cuarzo y metales, se pregunta si habrá entrado suavemente al pecho de Kacchan.

O si Kacchan lo habrá enterrado como había enterrado el suyo.

Quizás ahora está abierto y en pedazos sobre la mesa de su cocina.

Pero está bien, porque ahora él tiene el corazón de Kacchan.

Lo tiene latiendo adentro suyo.

No hay mejor sensación que esa.

.

 **XV.**

Es al día siguiente cuando por primera vez en el día se fija en la espalda de Kacchan... Puede verlo, la pluma que sujetaba con fuerza en la mano, cae al suelo.

Su corazón, ese que ha despedazado y arreglado, que ha martillado y ha vuelto a construir con pegamento y metal.

Aquel que brilla traslucido en el lado izquierdo de Bakugou Katsuki.

Izuku puede ver la sangre bombeando a través de él, y si cierra los ojos puede escuchar el sonido.

Se pregunta si Kacchan estará tan maravillado de ver como la sangre corre adentro suyo, o de como Izuku desea lanzarse encima y abrazarlo por detrás.

En como desearía nunca dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, Katsuki voltea a verlo repentinamente.

E Izuku solo es capaz de esquivar su mirada.

Sin embargo Katsuki lo escanea y cuando la mirada llega al pecho de Deku.

Bakugou Katsuki sonríe.

.

 **XVI.**

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

— _Siempre lo supe._

—¿Siempre?

— _Siempre._

Sin embargo ellos no dicen ni una sola palabra esa vez, ni la siguiente, tampoco la que le sigue a esa.

.

 **XVII.**

Solo sonríe, porque ahora todo está justo como debería estar.

E Izuku sin saberlo está de acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Para la página en Facebook de KatsuDeku, es mi regalito de Amigo Invisible... hehe._

 _Por otro lado esto está influenciado por la historia de "Hearthsmith" de Miyuli, y algo por Houseki no Kuni... Quedo... Extraño e interesante. Puede que termine con una continuación, como puede que no. :D_


End file.
